Long Weekends
by Mossadartninja
Summary: It all starts when Gibbs lets them leave early for the long weekend
1. Chapter 1

1-17

"Pizza?" Tony asked, dropping the box on his desk.

"Sure," Ziva said. She got up from here desk and walked over and sat on Tony's desk. "Where did you go?" Ziva asked biting into a slice of pizza.

"I needed a break and I got hungry," he shrugged.

"Does Gibbs know?"

"It's eight o'clock on a Friday night and we don't have a case.

"Oh, he minds," Gibbs said as he walked up from Abby's lab and continued on his way to MTAC. "Go home."

"Really?" Ziva called after him.

"Yeah, why not. You're not on call tomorrow, go and get some rest."

"Thanks, Boss." Tony grabbed his bag and the pizza box before Gibbs could change his mind.

"Hey wait for me," Ziva called after Tony. He put his hand in front of the elevator door while she ran to the elevator.

"So what are you going to do this weekend?" Tony asked watching the floor numbers decrease.

"Probably go for a run, maybe go to the gym."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me," He looked over at her

"Really?"

"Nothing, never mind," he looked back at the numbers.

"No, actually, I would love too," she patted his shoulder. His skin tingled where her hand brushed him. The elevator doors opened and they walked to their respective cars in silence.

"See you at my place in twenty," Tony called over to her.

"Oh, you think you can beat me?" Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Go," Ziva said scrambling into her car and starting her car. Tony jumped into his and cut Ziva off as she backed out. He waved out the window when she scowled at him.

"See you there." He speed off as she spun her car around. He quickly lost sight of her so he slowed down a little, laughing. He turned onto his street and was surprised to see Ziva cherry red mini cooper in front of his apartment. She was standing on the sidewalk leaning against the car playing with her knife.

"What took you so long," she smiled, not looking at him.

"I drove like a civilized person," Tony grumbled, walking past her. He enjoyed the banter they shared; it made her happy, which in turn made him happy. She grabbed her bag and chased after him.

"I am a civilized person," she said when she caught up.

"Let me rephrase that, I drive like an American."

"I am American."

"And Israeli, which is what you drive like."

"Oh don't be mad, Tony," she giggled, making his heartbeat even faster then it was before when he saw her leaning against her car. He didn't know what it was about her that made him completely lose control of himself. He unlocked his apartment door and went inside, Ziva following closely behind. They both threw their bags in the corner and hung up their jackets. Tony placed the pizza bow on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen.

"What you want something to drink?" He asked.

"Just water is fine, please," she called back as she examined Tony extensive movie collection. He brought her a glass and she nodded thanks before taking a sip.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, tapping her fingers on her glass. She felt Tony move closer to her but dismissed it as him trying to read a move title. It wasn't until he wrapped his arm around her waist that she reacted.

"Tony, what are you doing?" she said a little startled. He took the glass from her and placed it on the table next to the fish bowl.

"I have no idea," he whispered as he pulled her into him. Before she could say anything else he kissed her, softly and sweetly. They stood there for a moment, him kissing her, her kissing him. It took all of the will power Ziva had to stop.

"Tony, I do not think this is what Gibbs meant when he said get some rest." She ran her hand across his chest half mindedly.

"It's a long weekend, and I can save you a trip to the gym." He kissed her again, a little harder this time. She let it go on for a moment before pulling away again.

"That sounds great, Tony, but we shouldn't."

"I don't care about Gibbs' rules." He leaned forward to kiss her again, but she turned her face away.

"No, it's not that, I just don't want to move to quickly. We are not even technically in a relationship, Tony," she exclaimed, but at the same time she didn't push him away.

"Do you want to be?" He felt her push her body into his, but she didn't answer. She then kissed him again and he let her tongue fid it's way into his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes," he drew back momentarily. She nodded, smiling, pulling him towards the couch. They sat down on it and his hand cam to rest on the waist again. They were sitting on the couch in a way that Ziva was almost sitting on top of Tony. He was facing her with his feet on the ground, while she had turned her whole body and pulled her legs up so they were resting on his. He was picturing Ziva lying on top of him, their hands exploring each other's bare bodies. Before he knew what had happened, they were. Ziva pushed him backwards and fell on top of him, sliding her hands across his chest, untucking his shirt. He let his hands find the bare skin of her lower back where her shirt no longer covered it. She moaned as he tightly gripped her hips but didn't tell him to stop. He reached up and pulled her hair tie out letting her hair cascade down onto him. She laughed when he shook from her hair tickling his nose. She kissed his nose and he grasped her hips again, pulling her into him. She gasped as he kissed her neck and his hands slid up her shirt a little more.

"What happened to taking it slow?" she whispered in his ears. He could feel her playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Ask anyone and I think they would say we've taken it slow enough." He pulled her shirt over her head and she proceeded to unbutton his. She wasn't wearing a tank top and her bare skin felt warm against his. He traced little designs on her back with the tips of his fingers before she pulled his shirt off him. When his hands returned to her body he could feel her skin tingling beneath his sweating palms. Her legs fell to either side of his body as she began to unbuckle his belt.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he said, out of breath.

"I have wanted to do this, sense the first day I met you."

"Well, okay then," he smiled and kissed her again. He unbuttoned her pants and let his hands ease into them. She did a sharp intake of breath as he gripped her bare body in and pulled it against his.


	2. Chapter 2

3-7

They woke up the next morning on the couch, wrapped around each other and covered in a blanket that had been draped across the back of the couch. Ziva lifted her head from Tony's chest and looked at him. He blinked and looked down at her, a tired smile creeping onto his face.

"Good morning," he whispered. He reached over and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. She sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Yes, it is a very good morning indeed," she said. He moved her head up to place a gentile kiss on her lips.

"I would ask how you slept, but I know you did very little of that last night."

"And who is to blame for that?" she asked as she rolled on top of him.

"Ah, that would be you," he said, running his hands up and down her bare sides.

"I believe that you played a very big part in it also." She leaned down and kissed him quickly before jumping off of him.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as she pulled his dress shirt onto her shoulders, not bothering with the buttons.

"I am hungry," she answered simply as she walked towards the kitchen. He quietly laughed to himself about her bluntness before standing his and grabbing his boxers. He followed her into the other room. She was rummaging through his cupboards, the shirt she was wearing hung loosely on her slender frame, reveling more then she was aware of.

_Or maybe she is aware and is just doing that to torture me_, Tony thought as he watched her skip around the kitchen.

"You have no food in here, Tony," she said, opening the fridge.

"I mostly eat at work or on my way to or from there," he shrugged.

"What about on weekends?"

"If they're not spent at work I just order a pizza."

"For breakfast?"

"Cold pizza in the morning, best and easiest meal in the world."

"Well, there is no cold pizza in your fridge and frankly I would not eat it if there was. We are going out. Go get ready while I head back to my place." As she walked by him she patted his chest, letting her hand linger for a bit longer then she would have the week before. She pulled on her pants and buttoned the shirt, putting on her jacket over everything.

"Hey, you still have my shirt," Tony called as she opened the apartment door.

"I know," she smiled and disappeared down the hall. He moved over to the window and watched as she walked to her car and then sped off down the road.

"Crazy ninja," he muttered before making his way to the bathroom.

Ziva wove her way through the steady flow of traffic, slowing only when she knew she wouldn't make it through the red light. She made the twenty-minute drive to her apartment in less than fifteen. Silently applauding herself she walked up to the door and unlocked it. Without even taking a look around she knew something was wrong. Instinctively she drooped her bag and pulled her gun out of her jacket pocket.

"NCIS!" she yelled as she made her way quickly and quietly through the apartment.

"Ziva?" came a familiar voice from the kitchen.

"McGee, what are you doing here?" she lowered her gun as he appeared in the doorway. He didn't say anything, but he slowly raised his hands and tripped forward slightly.

"A better question is why you were not here, _Miss David_." Ziva raised her gun again as a tall, bald man wearing a long black trench coat rounded the corner.

"Who are you?" Ziva snapped.

"Oh I'm insulted," the man mocked. "You do not recognize me, Ziva?"

"_Who are you?"_ Ziva repeated through gritted teeth.

"Name's Malakai, Mal for short," Mal replied shortly.

"What do you want?" Ziva asked as soon as he had finished talking.

"You, of course."

"Why?"

"You killed my brother, Petty Officer Brian Rouse. I watched you do it. I want revenge." Ziva did a double take at his words. Patty Officer Rouse and his brother had been the lead suspect in the case they had closed two days before. Ziva had shot and killed Brian Rouse on the rooftop of a house in the military base he had been trying to blow up. Mal had escaped after setting off a decoy bomb.

"It was either I kill him, or he killed hundreds of innocent military families. It was an easy decision," Ziva said calmly, while at the same time choosing her words carefully.

"You think those people are innocent? They go over seas and _murder_ people in a land they have no authority in."

"They kill the people who are a threat to the well being of others, others who did nothing to deserve that kind of horrible fate."

"How do you know that they didn't deserve to die?" Mal snapped.

"My sister did not need to die, but she did," Ziva snarled, turning the safety off on her gun. In response Mal pulled McGee in front of him, effectively shielding his body.

"Your sister was only one person, she didn't matter."

"Goose, McGee!" Ziva yelled.

"What? Oh," McGee quickly figured out what she meant and moved his head as much as he could seconds before a bullet, followed by another, went whizzing by him imbedding themselves in Mal's forehead. His grip immediately loosened around McGee before he completely let go and fell to the floor.

"Nice shot," McGee gasped, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Ziva walked over to him and looked down at the body, as McGee attempted to wipe some of the blood off his face.

"We should probably call someone," she said, ignoring his compliment. McGee nodded and pulled out his phone. Ziva did the same, walking into her bedroom for privacy.

'_Something happened, will not be back anytime soon. Call when you get this;' _she texted Tony.

Tony looked over at his phone when it buzzed, wondering who it was. He got up off the couch and grabbed it off the table next to the door. He almost dropped it when he read Ziva's message.

"_Ziva?" _he said into the speaker, seconds after seeing her message.

"_I'm fine Tony,_" her voice sounded hushed. _"There was just a small problem here."_

"_Define _small problem."

"_That Petty Officer that I shot the other day, his brother kidnapped McGee and held him hostage at my house."_

"_Where is he now?"_

"_McGee is calling for help."_

"_I meant the brother."_

"_Oh, he is dead on my kitchen floor."_

"_Ziva!"_

"_He was pointing a gun at McGee, what did you want me to do?"_

"_Why was McGee at your house anyway?"_

"_I do not know. We did not exactly have time for pleasantries."_

"_Never mind, I'll be over in a minute."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ziva hung up the phone with a sigh and walked back into the living room where McGee was just finishing with his call too.

"I called Gibbs," he reported. "He should be here in about twenty minutes. Who did you call?"

"Tony, and judging by the way he sounded her should be over in about fifteen minutes."

"That's saying that he can get himself and whoever was _lucky_ enough to go home with him out of bed." Ziva said nothing as she turned to the small table beside the couch and opened the drawer. She pulled out some evidence bags and dropped her gun into one of them.

"Can you hand me a pen, McGee?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Sure," he said, scanning the space for one. He saw one by the wall phone and quickly made his way across the floor to grab it.

"Here you go," he handed the pen to her.

"Thank you, McGee." She tagged the bag and placed it on the table just as there was a hurried knock on the door.

"You can come in, Tony," she called and the door was thrown open. He took a quick look around before stepping over to Ziva.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he gasped, cupping her face in his hands before gently kissing her.

"Tony!" McGee yelled.

"I'll take it you didn't tell him," Tony laughed, letting go of Ziva, but she kept her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I did not tell him how I was _lucky_ _enough to go home with you_."

"Oh, Ziva, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I thought it take something horrific to finally get you two together."

"Pizza and a good movie can be horrific," Tony whined.

"We did not exactly make it to the movie though," Ziva smiled and leaned her head against Tony's shoulder.

"I'm just happy you're safe," he muttered softly, kissing the top of her head.

"When you two are done playing house I would like to start with this investigation." They all turned to see Gibbs standing in the doorway, Tony and Ziva stepping away from each other at the same time.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony mumbled.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, throwing his arms out to the side as he walked inside and began to survey the scene.

"I came home and McGee was here with Malakai Rouse-"

"I was not with him, he was pointing a gun at my head, I had no choice."

"Why were you here anyway, Probie?" Tony asked.

"I needed to talked to Ziva about a case, but she wasn't answering her phone- now I know why- I just came to see if you were okay."

"So you broke into my apartment?" she asked.

"I could hear someone inside, but you weren't coming to the door. It was unlocked so I came in." McGee shrugged as if that was the obvious thing to do.

"It never occurred to you that I might have a date?"

"You didn't say anything about one, so I figured…" he trailed off, feeling ashamed.

"Thank you for caring, McGee," she said, patting his arm gently. "But if you ever break into my apartment again, I will kill you." He nodded quickly.

"Okay, so that explains why McGee was here, but what about him?" Gibbs cut in, pointing at Rouse.

"He wanted revenge for the death of his brother," Ziva said simply. Gibbs didn't say anything at first, he was apparently lost in thought, but then he turned to look at Tony.

"Call the bomb squad, I want this place searched. Guns weren't their first choice; he would have planted an explosive. McGee, call the FBI, this is their jurisdiction, we have no authority here. Ziva do you-" he stopped when he saw she was holding out the evidence bag containing her gun.

"Have the gun that I shot Rouse with, yes." He took it from her, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Good, now go. Keep your phone on and near you. Do you have somewhere to stay?" She nodded, turning her head to look at Tony before she walked out the door. "Tony." Tony looked over at him as he flicked his head in Ziva's direction. Tony nodded and followed her outside, finishing his call on the way. She was standing on the front steps leading up to the building, apparently waiting for him.

"Do you think he knows?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. The small wind was blowing her lose hair in across her face. Tony shrugged before placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards his car.

"If he did he doesn't care, or he's just waiting for a better time to kill us." He let go of her and walked over to the driver side of the car

"Well, for now anyway, I have an excuse to stay at your place." She smiled before ducking into the passenger seat.

"How fast did you drive, by the way?" she asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"When?"

"When you were coming over to my apartment just now."

"I don't know, seventy probably. Though it helped that I didn't stop at any lights."

"You made it the whole way without hitting any red lights? You must have had really good timing."

"No, I passed like three, but I just drove through them."

"Tony! You could have gotten killed."

"So could you, but you don't hear me scolding anyone." Ziva opened her mouth to say something else, but then shut it again when she looked over at Tony's face. She could tell he was trying to hide the fact that he was freaking out right now for her sake.

"I'm gonna stop for food," Tony said when she didn't answer. She nodded and waited in the car while he went into the coffee shop and ordered what would now be considered brunch.

They didn't talk for the remainder of the ride to Tony's apartment and as they made their way up to the door.

"You left your bra on the living room floor by the way," Tony said, picking it up off the coffee table.

"I wasn't wearing a bra this whole time. And I was wearing your shirt," she laughed and pulled her jacket from her shoulders.

"I think Gibbs knows. Muffin," he held one out to her. He then pulled one of the two coffees from the tray and handed it to her too. "And coffee."

"Thank you." She took both and walked back to the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower while you eat," Tony said, jabbing his thumb in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Or you could eat now and we can both take a shower." She smiled at him before taking a bite of muffin.

"That works too." He grabbed the pastry bag and the other coffee and joined her on the couch. They were almost finished when there was a knock on the door. Ziva ran to the bathroom, grabbing her bra off the table as she went. Tony walked over and looked through the peephole before opening it.

"Slacks, buddy, how's it going?" Tony joked.

"Save it, DiNozzo, we're here to talk to Agent David."

"She's in the bathroom, but she'll be right back though."

"Fine, can we come in then."

"Sure," Tony muttered, stepping to the side to let the two FBI agents pass.

"Hello," Ziva said, walking out of the bathroom, still wearing Tony's shirt, but now he could faintly see the black outline of her bra underneath. He smiled to himself as he made himself comfortable on the couch again.

"Miss David," Slacks held his hand out to her. "This is my partner, Agent Holly Shea."

"Hi," said the other agent, shaking hands with Ziva too. "We just have a few questions about Rouse."

"Okay," Ziva nodded and sat down on the couch next to Tony. Holly took the adjoining chair while Slacks stayed standing, slowing walking around the main area, examining it.

"What time did you return home this morning?" Holly asked.

"Around nine, nine-thirty."

"And you were alone?"

"Yes, Agent McGee was already there with Rouse."

"Ah ah ah," Tony said. Both agents stopped and turned to look at Tony.

"Sorry, McGee was already be held hostage by Rouse," Ziva corrected.

"Okay, and when you got there?"

"I asked who he was, Rouse answered, said he wanted revenge to his brother's death."

"And why was he at your apartment?"

"I had shot his brother two day prior. They were both suspects in a case."

"What made you shoot him?"

"He was pointing a gun at Agent McGee. It appeared he intended on using it."

"Okay, that's all for now, thank you. We may be in touch later." She nodded and stood up.

"Leaving so soon, Slacks?" Tony laughed, standing too.

"Never soon enough, DiNozzo." Tony opened the door for the two agents who left without another word.

"I hate the FBI," Tony grumbled, slamming the door shut. He walked over and fell back onto the couch, lying his head on Ziva's lap. She began to mindlessly stroke his hair.

"You still in the mood for a shower?" she asked after a minute.

"Very much so, yes," he said, jumping up and grabbing her hand, dragging her behind him into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm coming!" Ziva called, pulling on a bathrobe and running to the door.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" came the muffled cries as Abby enveloped Ziva in a hug. "McGee just called me, I don't know why he didn't call sooner. I can't believe someone tried to kill you, Ziva. I mean, I kinda can, but still! I don't know what I would do if you died. Oh my. And then he told me you were staying with Tony and I thought you must be really bad if you're here, because you need protection or something."

"I take it you hung up on him," Ziva interrupted.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because," Tony said, walking into the living room, also wearing a bathrobe. "He didn't tell you the best part." Abby paused for a second, a confused look painted across her face. And then suddenly her face brightened with realization.

"No way, no way, no way!" she squealed, jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Yes way," Tony gasped, coming up behind Ziva and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"When did this happen?" she asked, enveloping them both in a huge bear hug.

"Last night," Ziva said.

"Really, only one?" Abby asked.

"Oh no, it was way more then just one," Tony laughed. Both Abby and Ziva slapped his chest simultaneously.

"You can't argue with that," he whispered in Ziva's ear so only she could hear it.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." She turned on her heal to leave but then stopped and spun back around. "And hey, did you know there's an FBI car parked outside?"

"Those bastards," Ziva muttered before running over to the window and peaking thorough the closed shade. She immediately locked onto the unmarked black van that was stationed across the street.

"So what, maybe they're just keeping an eye on you," Tony shrugged. Ziva looked at him over her shoulder, an, _are you kidding me_ look on her face. "Good point."

"Well I'll see you guys later," Abby said, sensing what was to come and making a quick exit.

"I do not understand why the FBI thinks they are so much better then us," Ziva said as soon as the door slammed shut behind Abby.

"They're the TV cops, everybody knows who they are."

"I know, but still…"

"Just ignore them, Ziva, they're just wasting their time out there. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I could kill them all right now if I want to," she whispered, peeking through the curtain again, her hand moving as if it was gripping a gun.

"Okay, walking away," Tony said, grasping her shoulders and steering her away from the window. "Let's do something to keep your mind off the case. What do you want to do?"

"I have something in mind," she smiled as she trailed her finger down the fold of his robe, parting it and reveling his chest to her.

"And I think I know what that something is." He pulled on the fluffy tie that held her robe shut, letting it fall open.

"Do you now?" she laughed, moving closer to him, making their noses brush briefly before she pressed her lips to his. He traced his fingers lightly under the robe and up her body to her shoulders so he could push the fuzzy material from her slender frame, letting it fall to the behind her.

"Tony, wake up," Ziva whispered, gently running her hand down his arm and lacing her fingers through his. She lay on her stomach, half on top of him as he lay there on his back.

"No," he groaned, rolling away from her and onto his side. She moved with him, pressing her body against his and laying her head on his shoulder, speaking directly into his ear.

"Tony," she breathed against the side of his neck. His eyes shot open at the feel of her hot breath against his skin and he could feel the goose bumps as the spread across his flesh.

"Can I help you?" he asked, pressing his body more firmly against hers.

"Maybe…" his eyes drifted shut again as she began to kiss down his neck. He rolled onto his back again as she continued down his chest. Her head shot up suddenly when there was a knock on the door. She jumped off the bed and stuck her head out of the bedroom doorway.

"Who is it?" Ziva yelled down the short hallway.

"Pizza," came a muffled voice from outside

"We didn't order one, go away." She turned back to the bed again when the person called again.

"It's McGee." Ziva grumbled to herself as she walked into the living room and retrieved her robe from the floor where it still lay from a few hours before.

"What do you want, McGee?" she snapped as she threw the door open.

Tony could faintly hear Ziva's voice trough the half closed door. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillows over his head. He was okay with waking up if it meant Ziva doing unmentionable things to him, but it was not okay for her to just abandon him in this state.

"Go away," he heard her say before there was a loud thud, which he presumed was the door closing. A second later he felt her climb back onto the bed and lay down next to him.

"What did the little Probie want?" Tony mumbled from beneath the pillow.

"It was not McGee. The FBI seems to think that they can just dance in here any time they like."

"It's waltz."

"Why would they be waltzing?"

"It's waltz in here any time they want, and technically they can," he explained, sitting up.

"Oh."

"Are you going to just lay there, or are you going to tell me why you woke me up?" he asked after a short pause.

"I was not planning on _telling _you before," she laughed, pushing him back on the bed and climbing on top of him again.

"Open the door, DiNozzo!"

"Looks like the FBI is back," Tony moaned, rolling off the bed and grabbing the robes off the floor, throwing one on top of Ziva, pulling the other one on his shoulders.

"Tell them to go away," she moaned, rolling over onto her stomach and away from the door. A couple minutes later Ziva heard footsteps approaching the bedroom and then the door swung open.

"Now I understand," Slacks said.

"What the hell!" Ziva yelled, rolling over, trying to pull the blankets around herself but instead she fell off the opposite side of the bed with a small thud.

"You okay over there?" Tony called. Ziva's head appeared over the side of the bed, glaring at Tony.

"Leave," she growled, directing her attention to Slacks.

"I'm not leaving again until you answer a few more questions."

"Leave so I can get dressed… and murder Tony."

"I should really be present for that."

"_Get. Out. Now."_

"Okay, I'm going," Slacks said, raising his arms above his head as he backed out of the room. She stood up as soon as he left and walked around the bed to grab her bag off the floor. Tony tore his eyes away from Ziva's body just in time to see her hand make contact with his gut.

"Yeah, I deserved that," he groaned, falling onto the bed. Ziva dropped her bag next to him and pulled out some clothing.

"Yes you did," she muttered, tugging on her panties, bra, pants and t-shirt, before exiting the room.

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"Is that all the questions you have?" Ziva asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. Why were you not at home last night?"

"Guess," she snapped.

"That's what I thought. The day that you shot Brian Rouse, did his brother show any signs that he would return, either wanting revenge or to kill again?"

"Yes and no. He shouted that he was not done before setting off a decoy bomb and escaping. He did not specifically say that he would be coming back to kill me in particular. Why is any of this relevant?" She took a step back so she could lean against the counter. Slacks ignored her question and merely continued with his own.

"So you knew what Malakai Rouse's voice sounded like?"

"Conversations are mostly done with raised voices when in the field, as I am sure you know. So I had an idea of what he sounded like, but there was a lot going on and that was not my prime focus."

"If you had to pick his voice out of a line up, do you think you could do it?"

"Other then the fact that he is dead, yes." Slacks nodded before pulling out his phone.

He hit a few buttons before saying into the speaker, "Bring him up."

"Who?" Ziva asked, standing up straight and uncrossing her arms, suddenly very anxious.

"Agent David, meet Malakai Rouse," Slacks said as Agent Shea led a handcuffed man through the door.

"What? How?" she stammered for a second before regaining her composure. "Then who did I shoot?"

"Some lowly bastard who happened to look like him," Slacks said, crossing his arms now. He uncrossed them a second later as he reached into his belt and walked towards Ziva. HE wrapped the metal cuffs around Ziva's wrists as he read her her rights.

"Ziva David, you are under arrest for the murder of Adam Russell. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one-" He stopped abruptly when Tony came bursting out of the bedroom.

"What happened?"

"Nice of you to join us, Tony," Ziva said, yanking her arm from Slacks' tight grasp for the second time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about that, I forgot to write this out the first time. I am planning on this being the last chapter, save for the epilogue, which I should have out at the end of the week, next monday at the latest if I don't get super distracted.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter, I apologize ahead of time :)**

* * *

"_Gibbs"_ he answered.

"_Ziva's been arrested."_

"_What!"_ Gibbs stopped walking, causing McGee to walk into his back and drop the files he was holding.

"Sorry, Boss, I didn't see you st-" Gibbs waved his hand at the younger agent, trying to get him to shut up.

"_Slacks came back asking more questions and then he arrested Ziva."_

"_Where are you now?"_

"_Following the FBI car Ziva's in?"_

"_Good, stay as close to her as you can. We'll be there soon."_ He hung up the phone and turned to McGee, who was still picking up papers off the floor.

"Get off the floor, McGee. Come on," he made a follow me motion with his hand as he walked to the elevator.

"Where are we going, Boss"

"To talk to Fornell at the FBI, they just arrested Ziva." McGee opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to speak, as the elevator doors slid shut.

"Where's Ziva David?" asked a breathless Tony.

"And you are?" asked the receptionist.

"NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He flashed his badge at her, happy he had taken time to grab it.

"She's being taken to interrogation right now. You can wait in one of the conference rooms if you like."

"No, I need to see her." The woman stared at him for a second, obviously unsure of what to do, but then she picked up the phone and dialed a number. All she said before hanging up again was 'DiNozzo'. A minute later Slacks appeared and led Tony, by the elbow, upstairs. He opened a door and let Tony enter before following him in and closing the door. They were in an observation room, similar to the ones at the Navy Yard, and Ziva sat on the other side of the one-way mirror, hands cuffed and face emotionless.

"You _stay_ here," Slacks growled at Tony before giving a small nod to the other agent with them and then leaving. He appeared a second later as the interrogation room door flew open, a folder had magically appeared in his hand.

"Miss David, or is it Mrs. DiNozzo now?"

"We've been together a day," Ziva said, her tone even though you could tell she was annoyed.

"You said earlier that was why you weren't home last night, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Three rapid knocks sounded on the mirror, but Slacks ignored them as he continued his questioning.

"What made you go home with Agent DiNozzo?"

"He asked, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ziva was obviously beginning to lose her cool.

"Why'd you sleep with him?" Ziva opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She looked to the mirror, hoping Tony was in there. Tony saw the small look and pushed past Gibbs, who had arrived moments earlier, and out the door.

"Interview's over," he said sternly as he threw the door open. Slacks looked from him, to Ziva and then over his shoulder at the mirror.

"You heard him," came Gibbs' voice over the speaker.

"What's going on here?" Tony asked, throwing his arms up in the air.

"You broke the rules." They all turned to look at Gibbs, who now stood in the doorway.

"Wait, is this all a coax?" They all turned to Ziva.

"It's hoax, Ziva, and yes I do believe it is." Tony crossed his arms and directed his attention to his boss.

"I told you guys not to break the rules." Gibbs gave one of his sly, fox-like smiles before turning around and walking out.

"Guess that means you're free to go." Slacks walked over and un-cuffed Ziva, placing the metal rings back into their place on his belt. "Come on, I'll show you out." Ziva stood and followed the two men out and down the hall.

"You were in on this?" Tony asked suddenly.

"Apparently Fornell owed Gibbs a favor, and he decided to cash in."

"All this just because we slept together?"

"Yeah, I'm glad Fornell's not that strict about the rules."

"So it really was Rouse that I killed?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," Slacks nodded. "Standard procedure, open-shut. None of this will be on record. It was just Gibbs trying to get back at you."

"That's our boss for yah," Tony muttered. They didn't talk again after that, except for their halfhearted goodbyes.

"What the hell just happened?" Tony said as Ziva pulled the passenger door shut.

"I think we were ticked," was Ziva's response.

"It's tricked."

"What?"

"You're so cute when you're confused," he laughed and leaned over to kiss her. They jumped apart suddenly when there was a crashing noise on the hood of the car.

"Did you not get why I sent you two here?" came Gibbs' muffled and very angry voice through the closed windows. Tony rolled his down and Gibbs walked over to it. He scrutinized them for a second before saying anything.

"You kids have fun, but let it distract from your work and I'll fire you. Hurt one another, and I'll kill you. Understand?" They both nodded wordlessly and he walked away, clearly happy with his work.

"You were right," Tony said as they watched Gibbs drive away.

"About what?" Tony put the car in drive and pulled away from the looming building behind them.

"He was just waiting for a better time to kill us."

They arrived back at Ziva's apartment about an hour later, after stopping by Tony's place and gathering some things. They had both agreed that her apartment was nicer and more comfortable, and that they were going to be spending a lot more time together in the near future.

"Can you believe that's it's only been a day since this all started?" he asked as he hung up some clothes in _his half_ of the closet.

"Technically this all started eight years ago, when I walked into the bullpen and asked if you were having phone sex."

"And to think I almost slept with you that night, kinda glad I didn't now."

"Why?" she asked, settling herself onto the edge of the bed.

"That would have been more of a one night stand. Sexy, ninja-assassin, twenty-two year old Ziva, I would've liked to have seen her in bed, writhing beneath me, but it would have meant nothing. I like the still very _very_ sexy investigator, ninja-assassin Ziva much better." He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders, nudging her legs apart with his knee so he could stand between them.

"Do you know how old I am now, Tony?"

"Yes," he answered almost uncertainly.

"Then why did you not say it?"

"Didn't know if you wanted me to?" He shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face. She laughed and placed her hand on his cheek, pulling him down into a kiss.

"I'm still younger then you," she laughed. He growled and picked her up, throwing her back onto the bed.

"Tony!" she laughed as he left feather light kisses up her bare legs, as she had opted for shorts after they had gotten back.

"I love you, Ziva David," he murmured before capturing her lips with his. He pulled back a minute later and stared down at her. Her chocolaty brown orbs gazed back with equal intensity.

"I love you too, Tony." He smiled and pressed his mouth to hers again.


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: wow, so it's finally done, that took way too long and I apologize for that. Exams can be a big distraction/ time taker-upper. But here you are, the final chapter/ ****epilogue, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Five months later_

"Tony, is that you?"

"Yes, Sweetcheeks, who else would it be?" He slammed the front door shut, dropping his bag in the corner and throwing his jacket over the arm of the couch. He shuffled into the kitchen in search of some food.

"I don't know," she walked around the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the house, hopping up onto it and sitting criss-crossed on the marble top.

"I still can't get used to this place," he grunted as he slammed yet another cabinet door shut. They had moved into their new apartment nearly two months ago and neither one of them was accustomed to the new space yet.

"Do you think you will have it figured out in nine months?"

"Why, what's in nine months?"

"A baby," she answered simply, as if it was no big deal. She kept her eyes directed at her hands in her lap, but she could practically hear the chaos that was going through his head at that moment.

"What?" He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her.

"I'm pregnant, Tony." She turned her eyes up at him as he stood, frozen, in the middle of the kitchen.

"You- you're, what!"

"You are going to be a father." She smiled and shrugged like an embarrassed teenager.

"You're pregnant," he laughed and pulled her off the counter before he swept her up in an Abby like hug, lifting her feet off the ground and swinging her around.

"You're pregnant," he repeated as he set her down again.

"Gibbs might actually have us arrested this time."

"As long as I get to see you everyday and take care of your every need, I don't care what he does to us." He pulled her into another hug, though this time he pressed his lips to hers too.

{{NCIS}}

"How long have you known?" he asked as they sat on the couch later that night. Ziva lay with her head in Tony's lap and her shirt bunched up around her upper torso as he gently ran his fingers across her bare stomach. The television was on, but neither one was paying close attention to the people on the screen. They were both too engrossed in their thoughts.

"Since this afternoon, that is why I left early. I have felt weird all week, now I know why." She shrugged her shoulders and stared up at him.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"Of course, but I think we should tell Gibbs first, privately," Ziva said slowly. "Let him get all his anger out with no one else around."

"I'll bring the duct tape for when we tell Abby." They both laughed, knowing their Goth friend really would need to be tied down for the news.

"So back to my first question, how are we going to tell everyone?" Tony said.

"How about we have a dinner? I found this new recipe online the other day and I have been wanting to try it out."

"My girlfriend the chef," he laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

"So when do you want to do it?" she asked as he sat back.

"Right now?" he semi growled, sliding his hand down and giving her thigh a squeeze.

"Wrong _it_, Tony," she laughed, though she did nothing about his wandering hand.

"How about Saturday? Then we have the rest of the weekend off-"

"To do that other it." She sat up and threw one leg over him so she was straddling his hips and her chest we pressed against his.

"I can agree with that." He smiled and captured her lips with his.

{{NCIS}}

"You ready?" he asked, his hand slipping into hers as they stood on the steps of their boss' house.

"No, but then again, I do not think I ever will be." She looked up at him, their gazes meeting for a brief second before he turned back to the door and pushed it open. They made their way through the all to familiar house and down to the basement.

Gibbs looked up from his project at the sound of footsteps above him. He waited until his two agents were standing in front of him before he said anything.

"A little late for social calls, isn't it?" he stated, placing the tool he was holding down on the table and turning to face the other two.

"Yeah, we kinda chickened out-"

"He means he did," Ziva interrupted.

"Otherwise we would have been here earlier," Tony finished as if Ziva hand't said anything.

"What did you two do now?" Gibbs smiled, fairly certain he already knew the answer.

"Well, ya see, Boss, when two people love each other ver-" Ziva cut him off with a hard slap to the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"I'm pregnant, Gibbs," she blurted out.

"I was getting there," Tony gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"We did not need the whole back story though," she hissed, forcing him to stand up straight once more. They turned to look at their boss, who had been silent since his last question, waiting expectantly for his answer.

"Well?" Tony spluttered when the older man still didn't speak.

"That's why you left today?" his gaze flicked to Ziva and she nodded. "And why you ran into the bathroom the other day and refused to come out?" She nodded once more. "I'm putting you on desk duty once you start showing, or when field work becomes to much," he instructed, his voice growing stern.

"I know," she nodded her head again.

"That's it?" Tony exclaimed, shocked about his boss' calm reaction.

"Well no, DiNozzo, I just haven't had a chance to smack you up side the head yet." Tony flinched at the verbal head slap. "Now get out of here," Gibbs instructed, waving his hand st the door. The agents smiled and nodded.

"We are going to have a dinner this Saturday were we tell everyone else," Ziva said, now sure that she wasn't about to be arrested again. "We would love if you would come."

"I would be delighted," he smiled. "And DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Boss," Tony directed his attention back to Gibbs second before his whole body tensed as the older man hit the back of his head.

"That's for knocking up your partner."

"Hey, she played as much a part as I did," he complained, rubbing the back of his now very sore head.

"Yeah, but I'm not about to hit a pregnant woman."

"Goodnight, Gibbs," Ziva interrupted before anything got out of hand. She grabbed Tony's arm and steered him towards the stairs.

"Night, Boss," Tony called over his shoulder. Gibbs gave them a small waved before turning back to his work table with a small shake of his head, a smile splitting across his face.

{{NCIS}}

"This looks delicious, Ziva. Thank you," Abby exclaimed, rubbing her hands together as Ziva set a dish down in front of her.

"Thank you, it is just a little something I wiped together."

"It's whipped, and you were in the kitchen all day," Tony laughed, placing the final dish in front of McGee before taking his seat next to Ziva. They all chatted idly as they ate, about work, what happened in the little time that they weren't at work. Both Tony and Ziva skirted away from their own personal lives every time someone tried to bring up the topic though.

"So," McGee said as everyone began to finish up with their food. "Why the impromptu dinner?" She gave Tony a small nod, letting him know it was time.

"It's not exactly impromptu," Tony said, a smile creeping onto his face as he reached under the table and took Ziva's hand in his.

"I'm pregnant," she said. The words had barely left her lips before Abby's shriek cut through the air and her arms were wrapped around Ziva's neck.

"I told you not to let her sit next to you," Tony laughed as Ziva attempted to detach the Goth from her.

"Thank you, Tony, for that wonderful insight." Abby finally let go of her friend and "settled" back into her chair.

"Did you plan for this?" McGee asked, obviously also excited for his friends, though not as much as Abby.

"Not really. Which reminds me, I need to write a very strongly worded letter to that co-"

"Okay, Ziva, we get it," Tony interrupter with a hand over her mouth. "But I also think that this was a blessing in disguise. It finally gave me the courage to do this." He pushed his chair back and reached into his pocket as he knelt down in front of her. Ziva hand went to her mouth and Abby stifled a yelp of joy as Tony opened the small, velvet black box.

"Ziva David, will you marry me?" She nodded, not trusting herself with words at the moment. He smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. A chorus of applause and congratulations followed along with choking hugs from Abby.

"This is so amazing!" Abby gasped, prancing around the living room like a five year old as everyone made their way out there after dinner had been cleaned up. "First you get pregnant, and then Tony proposes. Could this get any better?"

"I would be great if Gibbs doesn't have us arrested again," Tony laughed, settling on one end of the couch next to Ziva.

"Hey, you were never actually _under_ _arrest_," Gibbs laughed before, getting comfortable in the left chairs and taking a sip of his large glass of bourbon. _Got to get through this somehow, _he had joked earlier when he had poured himself the oversized glass.

"Could you tell that to Slacks because the way he had those handcuffs on me felt like it was for real," Ziva said.

"I told him to make it believable," Gibbs shrugged.

"That it was," Tony said, raising his own glass and giving a small nod. Everybody laughed.

"Hey you we not even the one who was arrested," Ziva said.

"I could feel you pain," he attempted to say in a sympathetic voice, giving her shoulder a small pat.

"I know you could, you were the one hyperventilating," she laughed.

"I told you not to tell anyone that," he pouted.

"I never promised anything," she shook her head.

"Aw, was poor DiNozzo being a little scaredy cat," McGee mocked.

Tony's 'no' over lapped Ziva's 'yes', making everyone in the room burst out laughing.

Everyone continued to chatter aimlessly, the topic of Tony and Ziva no longer being steered away from. Abby was still giddy about everything that had happened as McGee dragged her out the door around ten thirty that night.

"Have fun you two," she yelled one last time before McGee pulled the door shut, a happy smile on his face.

"That we will," Tony muttered into Ziva's hair as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her curly brown locks. "It sure took them all long enough to leave." He moved his hand up to her neck and moved her hair out of the way before pressing his lips to her neck.

"Yes it did," Ziva moaned, her head lolling to the side, completely exposing her neck to his sweet torture. "Tony," she groaned as he ran his hands under her shirt and across her bare skin.

"Yes my sweet and lovely girlfriend, Ziva?"

"I am not you girlfriend," she mumbled.

"What?" he stopped what he was doing and stepped back from her. It took her a second to realize that he was gone, but when she did she turned around, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I am not your girlfriend," she repeated, taking a step towards him and pushing him back onto the couch. He fell back with a small thud into the cushions and she climbed into his lap, a leg on either side of his waist.

"I am your fiancé though," she smiled, her hands locking behind his head.

"That you are," he laughed.


End file.
